All that I've got
by Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: Parfois il faut faire un choix, celui de vivre ou de crever. Celui de Lily Evans est de vivre, même si pour se faire elle devra outrepasser ses limites...


**Chapitre noter M, vous êtes prévenu pour ceux à qui sa ne plait pas! Ce qui veut dire sexe et référence au sexe.**

**Disclaimer**Tout appartient à J.k. Rowling, mis à part la mise en scène

Petite note : bon je sais sa fait longtemps….Très longtemps même que je n'ai pas donner signe de vie, particulièrement que beaucoup aimerait que je poursuivre le destin d'une fleur (ce que je vais faire sois dit en passant), mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, tout le monde c'est ce que sais je suppose…. Mais bon je reviens me dégourdir l'esprit avec cette histoire qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire!

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 1 : Lily Evans

La était nuit tomber depuis un moment sur les rues de Londres, la grande horloge indiquant clairement minuit alors que Bigben se faisait entendre. Pourtant, malgré l'heure avancé les gens se promenait toujours dans les rues se souciant bien peu de ce qui se passait autour, mais si l'on tendait l'oreille on pouvait facilement entendre autre chose que les bruit de pas des passants. Les gémissements rauque et plus clair de personnes clairement cachées dans une ruelle où personne ne pouvait les surprendre ou, en tout cas, que personne ne voulait se risquer a essayé de surprendre.

Beaucoup de gens aimaient l'Angleterre, particulièrement les touristes qui aimaient s'y promener en plein jour pour tout visiter et profiter du soir pour aller dans les restaurent anglais. Mais la population savait elle ce qui se cachait lorsque personne ne regardait et ce que tout le monde taisait. La prostitution et la débauche était de mise dans ses rues aux allures sombres illuminées par les enseignes de bar, les doorman's protégeant le territoire alors que de l'autre côté de ses murs la luxure régnait. On disait ses endroits malfamés et pourtant plus de la moitié de la population masculine s'y retrouvaient pour faire la fête et regarder des filles se trémousser devant eux, vidant leur portefeuille pour un peu de leur réconfort et parfois même plus. Depuis quelques années c'était se monde qui était devenu celui de Lily Evans, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait troquer son enseigne de préfète en chef pour un décolleter affriolant et ses livres pour des clients plus que charitables.

Poudlard était fini depuis quatre ans maintenant et elle ne s'en portait que mieux. Elle avait laisser tomber ce qui ne lui avait apporter, jusqu'ici, que des ennuies et menait sa vie à sa guise jouant de ses charmes pour se faire de l'argent. Beaucoup de chose c'était passer depuis sa scolarité, des choses qui ne lui avait en rien apporter le bonheur, ses grands-parents chez qui elle vivait depuis son enfance avait été assassiner, sa sœur qui l'avait depuis longtemps renier pour cause d'être une sorcière n'en éprouva que plus haine, tout comme ses parents qui, eux, n'avait jamais que de la peur à son égard et à présent de la honte. Et bien que cette attitude l'avait blessé un temps, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire à présent. Les gens ne l'importait plus, la seule chose qui contait maintenant, était elle-même. Elle se considérait comme orpheline et banale avec un corps à se damner et une vie de solitaire libre. Beaucoup l'enviait, non pour sa vie, mais pour sa façon de prendre les choses et pour son physique. Depuis longtemps elle avait laisser tomber se côté de s'apitoyer sur son sort et vivait pleinement sa vie. Elle vivait dans un loft que ses moyens de stripteaseuse lui permettaient et le soir dans un bar plus que recommander et réputer.

Avant se job elle en avait passer quelques uns, parfois beaucoup moins luxuriant que celui-ci. Elle avait bien essayé de continuer sa vie de sorcière, mais c'était retrouvé sans moyen de poursuivre ses études et renier c'était fait jeter à la rue. Ensuite, elle c'était trouver un petit travail de serveuse dans un casse-croûte minute où elle n'en avait rien ressorti de bon vue le peu de moyen que cela lui offrait et c'était retrouver plus qu'endetté, devant s'abaisser à accepter les propositions des quelques clients solitaires pour un peu plus que trente livre sterling à la sortit de sa job ou à ses pauses. Elle c'était plus d'une fois mis a genoux ou face contre le mur dans cette ruelle malfamée derrière la bâtisse, piétinant sa dignité sans remord, se rabaissant à assouvir leur désire alors que ceux-ci déversait leur semence avec un râle extatique, la laissant dégoûter d'elle-même et de cette vie. Pourtant elle ne c'était pas plain et avait longtemps endosser se travailler de catin, bien plus payant que se job de serveuse qui ne faisait que lui créer plus de clientèle et un meilleur revenu, après tout c'était assez payant et se casse-croûte était un attrape à visiteur. Mais ses superviseurs s'en trouvèrent informés et l'avait virer, se fichant bien de ses excuses. Se fut a se moment qu'elle avait commencer à se prostituer pour son propre compte dansant parfois dans des bars mal famée pour un salaire de crève faim s'attirant quelque client de temps à autres. Ce fut seulement après un an de cet enfer qu'un homme la ramassa sur le coin d'un trottoir et qui, malgré sa maigreur, l'avait trouvé belle et l'avait fait monter dans sa limousine pour lui proposer un job ainsi qu'une vie ainsi et peu d'estime. Elle du faire ses preuve, avait travailler dure, mais vue le nombre de client que son regard émeraude avait put attirer il ne put se résigner à la laisser filer, lui-même étant tomber sous le charme.

Il put découvrir en elle une personne au fort caractère, au narcissisme fréquent ainsi qu'à l'indifférence perpétuelle face au commun des mortels, et pourtant, aucun homme ne pouvait lui résister. Sa beauté, son charisme et son aisance naturelle étaient, à présent, une sorte d'échappatoire à tout problème, la faisant fuir tous ce qu'elle avait pu redouter jusqu'à maintenant. On disait de Lily Evans qu'elle était une femme au regard froid comme la glace, mais en lequel sommeillait une chaleur ardente séductrice, créer pour la compagnie des hommes les attirants un a un dans son piège tel une veuve noir.

La journée qui débutait commença comme les autres, elle se réveilla à trois heure de l'après midi, épuiser par sa nuit mouvementer et alla se préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour calmer son ventre qui grondait. Elle soupira en se remémorant les évènement de la veille, les gens l'exaspérait, elle les détestait tous autant qu'ils était ses seuls amis était son patron, le barman et les doorman's, elle ne parlait à aucune des filles qui dansait avec elle et n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en rencontrer d'autre depuis Poudlard, hors elle les jugeait tous idiote et sans intérêt. Il n'y avait qu'une exception à la règle et elle se nommait Alice Londubat. Parfois elle lui écrivait des lettres, allait déjeuner avec elle ou bien l'aidait en gardant le petit Neville, chose qui la désennuyait, mais mis à part, rien.

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle attrapa le journal qu'un hibou avait déposer à sa fenêtre. Bon d'accord elle n'était plus en contact avec se monde, mais rien de lui interdisait de s'informer. Elle le survola du regard et une moue dégoûter vint barrer son visage. Encore et toujours lui, même dans son monde elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser et comme chaque matin les gros titre se trouvait à parler du célèbre et richissime héritier de la famille Potter alias James je suis un crétin Potter. Elle n'osa même pas regarder celui moldu sachant qu'il serait également en première page, décidément cette journée se commençait bien mal…

Lily délaissa ses journaux et abandonna l'idée du ''bon'' petit-déjeuner et attrapa un reste du restau chinois de la veille qu'elle mangea devant sa télé avant de se sauver dans la douche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle alors qu'elle se rinçait les cheveux, sa salle de bain était grande, trop grande et toute en céramique, elle se surpris à penser que tout chez elle était trop grand pour une seule personne, mais comme à son habitude, chaque fois qu'un sujet avec un tant sois peu d'importance se présentait elle l'ignora et alla le mettre dans un coin de sa tête, préférant l'indifférence. Elle se sécha vite fait et vit qu'il était déjà cinq heures et venant de manger, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle se décida à sortir pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, se disant qu'une marche ne lui ferait peut-être pas de tord. Finissant de sécher sa longue crinière auburn qu'elle préféra laisser à l'air libre libre, elle opta pour une chemise et un jeans, allant tout bonnement se promener sans but réel.

Si au début cela pouvait paraître drôle elle s'en lassa rapidement, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi faire, son travail était tellement présent dans sa vie qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire lorsqu'elle n'était pas là-bas. Ce que la vie pouvait être chieuse…

Elle fut interrompu dans ses heureuse pensée par des cries et en s'approchant elle put voir deux personnes s'engueuler, l'un bourru et l'autre plus maigrichon. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais sentait dans ses gestes qu'il était fatigué, pour ne pas dire exténuer.

- Je ne faisais que me chercher du travail!

- Et bien va en chercher ailleurs espèce de dégénérer, je n'ai rien à faire des voyous incapables de ton espèce!

Et sans laisser se le temps à l'autre de répondre il claqua la porte.

Le maigrichon soupira, la tête basse. La rousse regarda un moment l'homme toujours debout devant la porte close, il faisait peine à voir. Ses vêtements rapiécer reflétaient une jeunesse passer, tout comme son corps chétif criait pour qu'on prenne un peu soin de lui. Se frappant mentalement pour sa gentillesse, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps.

- Hey, tu vas bien? Demanda Lily en s'approchant. Elle cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsque l'homme se tourna, surpris qu'on lui porte un peu d'attention, reconnaissant ses yeux doré et se visage d'ange.- Remus! S'exclama-t-elle abasourdit.

Il fronça les sourcil une seconde avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.- Lily! Oh Merlin que sa fait longtemps! S'écria-t-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer.- Cela fait tellement plaisir de voir un visage familier!

Elle arqua un sourcil à cette remarque, familier…quoi il ne traînait plus avec ses trois autres triplets…Il sembla voir son trouble car il lui répondit.

- C'est que je suis rester quelque temps à l'étranger et j'essayait de me trouver un job avant de contacter les autres, tu sais, histoire de leur montrer que je suis capable de me débrouiller malgré ma condition.

Lily hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours facile pour lui. Elle y eut une lumière qui s'alluma dans sa tête, mais elle se demanda si elle avait réellement envie l'aider, après tout sa gentillesse avait des limites, mais c'était tout de même Remus. Oui, mais il était tout de même ami avec trois personnes qu'elle détestait et risquait de peut-être revoir si elle lui proposait son marché et surtout, elle compromettrait également sa solitude et l'endroit de son isolement ou de sa disparition comme une certaine personne s'amusait à le dire. Elle leva les yeux vers son ancien ami et fondit comme à chaque fois devant se regard triste et si gentil qui ne méritait pas de se retrouver à la rue, décidément la vie était trop cruelle, elle la soupçonnait sérieusement d'avoir une dent contre elle. Écoeurer elle lâcha les mots qui lui titillait la langue.

- Je sais où tu pourrais trouver du travail et où tu serais embauché en claquant des doigts

Le regard de Remus s'illumina soudainement, lui montrant à quel point il pouvait s'en trouver heureux, un sourire barrant son visage.

- Ne t'énerve pas ainsi je ne t'ai même pas encore dit de quoi il s'agissait!

- Je m'en fiche venant de toi, sa ne peut-être que quelque chose de bien.

Un rire traversa sa gorge et cette fois, se fut elle qui eut un sourire énigmatique. Elle l'emmena chez elle pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche et fouilla dans ses choses pour trouver des vêtements d'homme que certaine de ses conquêtes d'une nuit avait pu oublier après qu'elle les ait jeter dehors. Elle le fit manger un peu et quatre heure avant son chiffre elle le traîna jusqu'au pub et le fit entrer dans la place déserte de monde à cette heure.

- Ou est-ce qu'on est exactement? Demanda Remus cette fois moins certain.

Lily ne répondit rien et se rendit au bureau de son patron qui planchait sur un travail quelconque. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait une belle gueule ses cheveux brun au teinte légèrement blanche et ses yeux marron qui lui donnait du charme malgré son âge assez avancer. Il avait une mâchoire prononcer et des lèvres mince, le tout ne rajoutant qu'à son allure d'homme virile. Celui-ci leva les yeux face à l'intrusion et eu une mine presque réjouit.

- Tient si ce n'est pas ma belle qui se décide enfin à me rendre visite, qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici chérie et avec un client en plus.

- Ce n'est pas un client, c'est ton nouveau barman, répondit-elle de son même ton hautain et presque sympathique qu'elle employait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant lui.

Remus, qui c'était contenté d'observer jusqu'à maintenant, resta bouche ouverte, ne s'attendant pas à celle-là alors que le patron du pub l'observait sous toute ses coutures.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il fera l'affaire? Demanda son boss, avec une certaine pointe suspicion dans la voix.

- Parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à ramasser n'importe quel clochard mal habiller au milieu de la rue à la recherche d'un job parce qu'il fait pitié, répondit-elle en le défiant du regard.- Et puis il a de la gueule contrairement à certain.

Son patron prit un moment de réflexion, détaillant le jeune homme de la tête au pied, puis son regard revint vers la rousse et, devant son air déterminer, du bien admettre sa défaite.

- Il est pas mal, c'est vrai, admit le brun presque à contrecœur.- C'est bon je le prends, mais il n'aura pas de faveur parce qu'il est ton petit protéger.

Lily se contenta de sourire et sans un mot tira son autre hors de la pièce.

- Félicitation, tu as désormais un job temps plein de nuit.

Remus la regarda drôlement.- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre pourquoi tu parles avec le patron d'un club de bar de stripteaseur.

- Peut-être parce que c'est mon patron. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard.

- Attends, tu veux dire que toi…

- Quoi moi Remus, c'est aussi inconcevable? L'interrompit-elle abruptement, prenant la mouche. Elle prit un instant pour respirer préférant se calmer, mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole son ton était acerbe et polaire, dénotant qu'il avait toucher une corde sensible.- Pourquoi parce que c'est moi sa ne serait pas correcte, qu'est ce que j'ai de plus que les autres pour que moi ce sois anormale? Ce job est le meilleur que j'ai eu et visible le meilleur que tu pourras avoir. Il te reste deux choix a présent, sois tu accepte se poste, sois tu fou le camp, à toi de choisir.

Il resta figé, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la douce Lily Evans puisse devenir si froide, que lui était-il arriver pour qu'elle ait autant changer.

- Écoute si tu ne veux pas travailler ici tu n'as qu'à le dire et sa ne sera pas grave, mais sache que beaucoup tuerais pour se job. Alors que décides-tu?

Le châtain la regarda un moment avant de soupirer.- Je l'accepte, c'est toujours mieux que rien pour le moment et puis il n'y a que des filles alors je ne crains rien.

- Sa c'est ce que tu crois, ricana-t-elle.- Ho et si on te demande une danse tu n'a pas le droit de refuser.

- Mais…mais, je…je ne sais pas danser! Bégaya-t-il outré.

- T'inquiète, je te donnerai des cours! Allez montre moi ce que tu sais faire ensuite tu ira t'amuser et tu reviendras pour onze heure ce qui te laisse un peu plus de trois heure. Et ne t'inquiète pas Kevin, l'ancien barmen, va être la pour t'aider les première fois.

Remus acquiesça les regardant avec un sourire, tout de même heureux de cette chance qui lui avait été offerte et encore plus d'avoir enfin la chance de se remontrer devant ses amis, la tête haute.

La soirée passa et beaucoup arrivèrent comme d'autres préférèrent partir, Lily les observant en spectatrice, se trouvant parfois au bar, parfois dans sa loge ou tout simplement de passage dans un couloir. Elle avait davantage l'impression d'être la narratrice d'une histoire que celle qui la vivait passant plus de temps a tourner les page pour fuir le passer et les moment à venir qu'à réellement vouloir les vivres.

Le temps continua à passer et ce ne fut que lorsque son boss lui passa une remarque qu'elle décida de se bouger et de se changer, sans réel intérêt. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte au début, les retrouvailles avec son vieille ami l'avait remuer, elle, ainsi que de vieux souvenir qu'elle avait cru mort depuis bien longtemps. Elle eut un petit rire pour elle-même en remarquant le retour de l'ami en question ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre. Quand elle arriva l'autre barmen avait déjà commencer à lui montrer un peu la manœuvre, Remus semblant bien suivre les instruction, buvant chacune des paroles de son tuteur. Pourtant ce qui attira son regard fut un petit flacon qu'avait sortit le barman, le présentant au châtain pour ensuite lui vider du contenu dans la main avec un sourire, lorsqu'il la repéra il se dépêcha de le cacher comme un voleur prit en flagrant délie, Remus de son côté prenant une teinte de couleur vive. Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache de quoi il parlait, le problème était que Lily connaissait Kevin et qu'il était loin d'être un ange, et que ce qu'il essayait de lui cacher était quelque chose de compromettant pour lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand leurs regards se firent plus pesant sur elle signifiant qu'elle dérangeait mais, effronté qu'elle était, elle ne resterait certainement pas dans son coin sans les déranger.

- Bonjour vous deux, dit la belle en venant s'asseoir, alors, vous vous amusez bien?

- Mieux maintenant que tu es là, répondit le brun avec charme, toujours aussi ravissante.

- Que veux-tu je n'ai pas tendance à troquer mon visage, ricana-t-elle avant de poser son regard sur Remus.- Et toi mon loup comment sa c'est passer les grandes retrouvaille si, bien sur, tu as eu l'audace de te pointer le bout du museau.

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.- Bien, je leur ai un peu parlé et ils ont été contents d'apprendre mon retour.

Lily lui tapota l'épaule moqueusement.- C'est bien, bon garçon.

Remus l'observa un instant avant de secouer la tête avec une certaine exaspération qu'il semblait avoir tendance à faire valoir lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'autre gens, chacun semblant d'une profonde stupidité face a lui.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je n'ai pas parlé de toi, ni de rien de compromettant je n'ai même pas parler d'où je travaillais.

La belle le regarda avec un amusement non feint.- C'est bien mon loup, tu apprends vite la leçon. Mais dit moi, est-ce pour moi ou simplement parce que tu n'es pas tellement fier de ton nouveau travail?

Elle se releva en lui envoyant un clin d'œil entendu, se dirigeant vers l'estrade sur laquelle elle monta, la tête haute et pleine d'assurance, faisant glisser ses vêtements de son corps tel de l'eau sur sa peau crémeuse, ondulant au rythme de la musique.

Remus la fixa un long moment, puis ouvrit la paume pour observer la petite pilule qui se trouvait au creux de sa main, ne sachant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Il s'insurgea mentalement et décidant qu'il avait assez joué à l'adulte, l'avala d'une traite. Il resta un moment sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, l'effet tardant un peu à agir où plutôt, il ne les sentit pas s'installer en lui. Il continua d'observer ce qui se trouvait autour, légèrement inquiet des effets, se sentant soudain ridicule de l'avoir pris. Cependant toute crainte s'évapora en même temps ou la musique devint plus forte et agréable à ses oreilles tout semblant soudainement plus attirants, plus amusant, lui donnant envie de se trémousser à son tour.

Quelqu'un lui demanda une boisson ce qui le fit réagir au quart de tour, prenant l'argent des mains de la personne en lui effleurant les doigts par inadvertance pour sentir un plaisir anormal le prendre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, son regard percevant avec une acuité bien que trop distincte ce qui se trouvait autour, chaque morceau de peau devenant sensation sous ses yeux.

Continuant son observation de plus en plus tentatrice, il sentit un regard le fixer ce qui lui fit relever la tête, croisant deux iris d'un vert émeraude qui l'hypnotisa, l'obligeant a concentrer son attention sur son ôte. Il déglutit fortement en approfondissant son observation sur elle, détaillant ses lèvres rouge et pleine, légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappait un souffle chaud et saccader du à l'effort. Il sentit sa raison l'abandonner quand des images de la rousse allonger sur un lit la chevelure éparpiller sur l'oreiller, les lèvres entrouverte, la respiration saccader, essouffler par les propres crie qu'il lui ferait jouir alors qu'il s'activait férocement, faisant en sorte qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'était que son jouet au moment ou il la prendrais comme…il se stoppa dans ses pensées, rompant le contact visuel qu'il avait sur elle en respirant bruyamment, ses pupilles entièrement dilater pour ne laisser qu'un mince anneau doré autour, une chaleur dévastatrice s'insinuant de force dans son corps.

Se fut avec une sorte de désire fou qu'il reprit son observation, tombant cette fois sur sa gorge blanche aux fins tracés bleu semblable à de minuscule chemin qui le conduisirent jusqu'à ses clavicules, fines et gracieuses, où des perle de sueur commençait à naître. Poursuivant sa descente plus bas, il se stoppa sur une poitrine ronde et ferme, détaillant l'anneau de chair rose de ses seins, ses mamelons dressés quémandant une bouche chaude pour les satisfaire.

Se fut en haltant qu'il prit la courbure de son ventre, sa bouche devenant sèche alors qu'il suivait avec attention chacun de ses coups de rein, déglutissant difficilement à chaque déhanchement de bassin, le diamant qui prônait en flèche dans son nombril indiquant clairement à chaque spécimens mâle la direction à prendre.

L'étau de tissu qu'était le pentalong de Remus à se moment se fit plus serer et même insupportable, son regard ayant pour seul but de suivre les indications.

Il observa sa main caresser le creux de ses hanches pour descendre avec une lenteur désarmante vers son intimité caressant sensuellement le petit bouton de chair qu'était son clitoris pour enfoncer un doigt en elle, un deuxième le suivant de près, écartant les jambes au maximum pour leurs en fairent profiter.

S'en fut trop pour lui, sa main se rapprochant dangereusement de son érection bien décider à la soulager, mais une main agrippa avec force son poignet le faisant gémir, ne pouvant supporter un contact si puissant sur lui, menaçant d'exploser.

- Si tu veux te soulager, tu fait sa ailleurs, lui susurra Kevin à l'oreille, faisant une nouvelle fois gémir le loup-garou qui, cette fois, doutait sérieusement de sa capacités à se retenir de jouir s'il recommençait.

Le barman éclata de rire avant de le repousser, lui lançant une bière.

- Bois sa, sa risque de t'engourdir un peu, à voir comment t'es faible une devrais suffire, continua-t-il de se moquer.

Pourtant le lycanthrope ne s'en sentit pas vexer, se contentant de caller le contenu de la bouteille. Il jeta le récipient et s'en prit une deuxième pour en faire la même chose, certains clients un peu chauds se mettant à l'encourager à leur tour, lui payant une tourner, celui-ci leurs signalant que non de la tête.

- Ho que s'y tu vas les prendre mon gars, t'à pas le droit de refuser un verre offert par le clients! Intervint le barman, ce qui ne fit que hausser les au châtains qui n'en fut pas plus embêter, les buvants tous sans rechigner, passant le reste de la soirée dans un noir des plus totale partager entre un haut d'alcool et l'extase.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Review!

Je voulais également préciser que je posterai tout les 13 du mois ou dans les alentours!


End file.
